KotOR Original Ending
by l0ngshotOR
Summary: Here is not only my first post, but the suggested ending before it was cut before the holidays! So here it is, what you were supposed to see, uncut and unedited... All KotOR fans R&R please.


Knights of the Old Republic

The Original Ending

Hello everyone! This is my first post, but I have read almost all the KotOR stories and was very, very impressed. Now, I know that this isn't exactly fiction, and if you want me to remove it just tell me and I'll get to it; but I know you have to be a hardcore fan to write stories that good, and it'd be a shame if you didn't hear this. What this is is an email from obsidian guy A to obsidian guy B about the ending that was supposed to be there. Remember, that this is the original! >> I'll post another one- Edited and all. R&R please.

Atton torture/death/love:  
_At the end, Sion cuts off his arm, then leaves Atton on the ground, writhing in pain but Atton staggers to his feet, still wounded. Sion stops turns. Weakly, just had hand cut off _Running away? I'm not done with you yet. Nor I you. _Levitates Atton _I will remake you. So when I look upon you it shall be like a mirror. Then I shall let you die. There's... nothing worse you can do to me. Take your time. _Cut to a scene of Sion's face, smiling. Sion advances through the halls. Atton comes to face him, looking a little sheepish. Darth Sion draws his blade against Atton. _And I get the fool. Funny - that's just what I was thinking. _Gameplay Programmer: Sion levitates Atton into the air, holding him in place. As the player walks off the Core, Atton is leaning against a pillar, off to the side. Trying to be casual, but wants to go with the player _Need any company? _Beat, casual_I mean, I'm not doing anything. Besides, if I'm not around to bail you out of trouble, who knows what, could happen. All right, then. _Beat _Where are we going again? I mean, because last time, we were heading toward this mining colony on the edge of space, and there was this Sith Lord, and...Gameplay Programmer: Player walks down the path, sees Atton's crumpled body. Player kneels, Atton's choked voice, dying. Atton's words slur a bit in places because of the pain, and his voice should get weaker all the way until the end.You're... alive. Did... I... save you yet? Your eyes... Sees player's horrified expression that bad, eh? Turns away, quiet Always was ugly... now the outside matches. Was waiting for this, but...S' not fair... let you down... Winces, in pain was s'posed to save you. S' tired of living anyway... too many deaths... Winces, a little quieter never told you... lied to you... Dry chuckleLaugh dies, Pained, humiliated, doesn't want the player to see him dyingI don't want you to see me like this. I don't want to die in front of you. Can't bear it. Loved you from the moment I first saw you, thought you were a dream...meant every word... tried to play it off as a joke... wasn't funny... Dry chuckleHurts when I laugh. Hurts...You... saved me... jokes on me... Dry chuckle, wincesHurts when I laugh. Hurts... Gameplay Programmer: Atton doesn't turn as he says the above sentence.Slow fade of the sound below as the camera pulls back. Adam, this animation request has been fired off to the animators.Atton, hold on, I can still help you. Shhh... you've lost a lot of blood. Yes. Be still. Malachor touched all of us. We all died there, and the echo kept traveling. It just took a while to reach us. I think we all saved each other... Visas, the Handmaiden, Kreia. And you, Atton. I think we were all supposed to save each other... Visas, the Handmaiden, Kreia. And you, Atton. You did, Atton. You fought bravely, and I could not ask for a greater sacrifice. All that was your past is forgiven, Atton. Be still. You never needed to tell me, Atton. I knew. If you're trying to get rid of me, it's not working. There is no death, Atton. There is only the Force. No. I will stay with you until the end comes.

Handmaiden/Visas:  
You are leaving? I... I would come with you, if you will allow it. You're leaving. I... I would come with you, if you allow it. Others? What do you mean? Others? I... shall do as you ask. I shall train others who will follow. Quietly, knows the answer is neverWhen will you return? I will do as you ask. If it is important to you, I shall see it through. Your journey... will you return? Where I go, I cannot take anyone I care for. You must remain, for others will come. No, I require you to stay here, at the Trayus Core, and train others, as Kreia trained me. You... cannot come with me. I need someone to stay here at the edge of known space, and show others the way. I need someone to show them the way. As Kreia showed me the way.Kreia spoke of Revan, and another war that waits beyond the Outer Rim. You must gather forces here, and wait. Yes, others will come. And you must train them until they are ready to pass on to the next war. Gameplay Programmer: Player walks off, in silence, and keeps walking toward the Trayus Core, and is gone. The Handmaiden watches the player for a time, without saying anything.Gameplay Programmer: Player walks off, in silence, and keeps walking toward the Trayus Core, and is gone. Visas Marr watches the player for a time, without saying anything.

Challenging Kreia:  
She is not alone. We stand with her. And now I come in, saying something suitably heroic. Mild contempt, doesn't even bother getting upChildren with light sabers... Smiles contemptuously, beat but not Jedi, I think. Gameplay Programmer: Kreia gets close, let me look upon you and see what the exile's teaching has forged. Gameplay Programmer: Looks across the "heroes," camera pans across themAn assassin...A slayer of her own kin...A blinded slave...and a fool. Gameplay Programmer: Looks across the "heroes," camera pans across themAn assassin, a slayer of her own kin, a blinded slave... and a fool. Which of you wishes to try yourself against me? As you can see, I am unarmed. Goading at the end, knows the last sentence will bait the Disciple to attackYou, perhaps? Come, boy, face me now - do not make this one of the many battles you have run from. Gameplay Programmer: Disciple attacks, Kreia barely moves, deftly avoiding every blow, then gets bored, and grabs the Handmaiden by the throat, or in a Force Crush.Think. Think before you throw away your life for her. Think of everything you will lose by dying. A love, requited. A hope of another life, beyond the shadow of the Jedi. Beat before last sentenceThink before you give it up so quickly. Gameplay Programmer: Kreia turns to Visas.SneeringAnd you, blind one, you have hungered to strike me down ever since you felt the bond the exile and I share. Can you feel the Force running through me, even past the veil, past your bloodied eyes? You know you cannot win. The Force runs strong within you, Traya, but in the howling of a storm, it is difficult to hear the whisper of the blade. You have forever been the blind one. You were given a gift few are ever given, and you let your gift of sight warp you, tw-"twist you," cut off by Kreia.Calm, like a surgeon, Kreia does Force Crush, lifting Visas up.You think your existence under your Lord was torture, Miraluka? I will make you see. Pause as Visas lies, collapsed.Turns to MiraAnd you. You were stronger than I thought - to spare the beast that wished to kill you. I felt it, faintly, even here on Malachor. Come, huntress. You have

Tracked me so far and killed many beasts to be here. Come, huntress. You have tracked me so far. Cast away your past for this moment. And now... at last, the fool. You only delay the inevitable. You have been difficult to sense before... but not now. You can cloak your mind only for so long. It is only a matter of coaxing the right thought to the surface. Your desire to protect the Jedi... and the hope that will kill the guilt inside you. He will fall before me, you know. And when I am done with him, I will watch as he murders you with the Force. It is only a matter of coaxing the right thought to the surface. Your desire to protect the Jedi... and the hope that she truly cares about you...She will fall before me, you know. And when I am done with her, she will view you with all the contempt I do for a murderer such as you. And that is the last of them. Take them. They are strong in the Force... and they will have their uses. I will remain here and await the one who comes. Goading at the end, knows the last sentence will bait the Handmaiden to attackYou, perhaps? Come, child, where you walk, it is not far from battle, slaughter, and the blood of your sisters.Gameplay Programmer: Handmaiden attacks, Kreia barely moves, deftly avoiding every blow, then gets bored, and grabs the Handmaiden by the throat, or in a Force Crush.Think. Think before you throw away your life for him. Think of everything you will lose by dying. Your lusts fulfilled. A love, requited. A hope of

Another life. Beat before last sentenceThink before you give it up so quickly. We have a chance... we just have to figure out how to make use of it. Let us see what transpires... and plan our attack.Gameplay Programmer: Pauses, looks around, realizes that Atton is gone.Gameplay Programmer: Fight between Atton and Kreia, short, quick, brutal.

With weapon at the readyWe've come a long way, Kreia... don't bother getting up. Indulgent, doesn't moveAh, the huntress. To come alone... you are braver than I thought. She is not alone. We stand with her. She is not alone. We stand with her. And with her, stand all the Jedi. Strides in, behind other Jedi, light saber raisedAnd now I come in, saying something suitably heroic. Mild contempt, doesn't even bother getting upChildren with light sabers... Smiles contemptuously, beat but not Jedi, I think. Gameplay Programmer: Kreia gets close, let me look upon you and see what the exile's teaching has forged. Gameplay Programmer: Looks across the "heroes," camera pans across them - just do a series of close ups if we have no animated cameraAn assassin, a slayer of her own kin, a blinded slave... and a fool.IndulgentWhich of you wishes to try yourselves against me? As you can see, I am unarmed. You, perhaps? Come, child, where you walk, it is not far from battle, slaughter, and the blood of your sisters.Handmaiden attacks, Kreia barely moves, deftly avoiding every blow, then gets bored, and grabs the Handmaiden by the throat, or in a Force Crush.Think. Think before you throw away your life for him. Think of everything you will lose by dying. Your lusts unfulfilled. A

Dance, unfinished. A love, requited. Think before you give it up so quickly. Think. Think before you throw away your life for her. Think of everything you will lose by dying. Your lusts unfulfilled. A dance, unfinished. A love, requited. Think before you give it up so quickly. Gameplay Programmer: Kreia turns to Visas.And you, blind one, you have hungered to strike me down ever since you saw the bond the exile and I share. Can you feel the Force running through me, even past the veil, past your bloodied eyes? You know you cannot win. The Force runs strong within you, Traya, but in the howling of a storm, it is difficult to hear the whisper of the blade. You have forever been the blind one. You were given a gift few are ever given, and yet you let your gift of sight warp you, tw-Calm, like a surgeon, Kreia does Force Crush, lifting Visas up.You think your existence under your Lord was torture, Miraluka? I will make you see.Gameplay Programmer: DO NOT SCRIPT THIS. Kreia is sitting in the middle of the Trayus Core, meditating.QuietlyI say we fire a rocket at her right now, and blow her screaming, burning body into the heart of this planet. It wouldn't work- if there were other distractions, maybe, if she wasn't telepathic, maybe. If you want to kill her like that, you need something else to occupy her attention; otherwise you might just wound her. And then we'd all be in trouble. This battle will not be decided by weapons. You are wrong. Manipulation is Keri's strength, not battle. You are wrong. Manipulation is Kreia's strength, not battle.

Atton, warped to the darkside, attacks Disciple:  
Disciple walks into the room, looking around. As he looks around, Atton steps from behind him, in a creepy, yet casual way.Hey, kid. Initially relievedAtton... the exile, where is she? Shrugs, but evilShe's safe; you don't need to worry about her. You never did, really. You know how long it's been since I killed a Jedi? You get a taste for it, you know. I killed a bunch here on Malachor, while the planet was dying. Killing a half-Jedi like you should hold me over until the next one comes along. They always do, you know. FirmAtton, Kreia is using y- "using you" really? I had no idea. Everyone uses each other, kid. And if she's using me to kill you, as I see it, I really don't lose anything. I already lost what mattered to me. I wanted to protect her, to help her, and then you show up, playing hero. Fine. FirmAtton, the feelings between the exile and I...Doesn't matter, not anymore. I had forgotten how much I hate Jedi. And the less of you that are in the galaxy, the better. Ready to die, kid? FirmI won't fight you, Atton.I doesn't care - I just want you to die. Atton draws his weapon at the end.Starts advancing toward DiscipleGets into ready stance.

Visas fighting Handmaidens:  
Gameplay: Cam 1, the player opens the cell door, and the camera cuts to him opening the door - the camera is on the inside of the cell, facing the player as it opens.Gameplay: Cam 2, Camera shows up behind the player's shoulder as the player looks around the room. The camera pans around the cell to show a corpse in the corner. Make this an animated camera, if possible, and play some light side stinger.The camera would need to swing in to the room and focus on the corpse. Need faint whispering in the background, not evil, but almost peaceful, calming.Make this an animated camera, if possible, and play some light side stinger.The corpse holds a powerful lightsaber crystal, made from the emanations of the dying Jedi.Gameplay Programmer: Have a scene where Visas is walking amongst the corridors of the Academy.She stops, waits for a moment, draws her

Blade, as the corrupted Handmaidens step from the shadows, like Darth Vader when Luke is going down beneath Bespin. She'll draw her blade.A Sith stalking amongst

The Sith. Your kind fear each other, betrayers and murderers, all. Sister of the Echani, you must listen to me. Kreia is using your feeling ag...Be silent. I have listened to you corrupt others... the exile... with your words. I have seen you erode his will, bit

by bit, over our journey until he echoes your corruption. Trying to be challenging, but painedAnd because of you, I have lost one for whom I cared deeply. You must listen to me. No. There will be no more words between us The two draw weapons as the screen fades to black.

This may be an actual cut from the game, but I didn't come by it, so here it is.

Dustil has been trapped here a while and he is stark, raving mad Another vision! Don't think I can't see through this deception. The vision leaves, only to sneak up later when I am less aware. Better to silence it now. screaming, louder at endYou won't have me! You won't have me! mockingAh, the existential vision. What causes me? Why am I a vision? seriousDeceptive vision. Dustil the Jedi is wise to your tricks. mocking and ranting"I am not a vision" says the vision. Ha! Well then, I am not Dustil Onasi, son of Carth, no. I am not a Jedi either. I am Jedi. So proud, so proud to be. I escaped the dark side only to return. Why did I return? Why? The other Jedi wanted to. They tricked me. Oh, they tricked me. I did not know then that they were all visions. Visions all. The vision speaks of my father, not knowing I killed him twenty two times, and he has killed me, but I did not die. He won't be coming back for me, not again. With his tricks. shoutingHis tricks! tortured yellOh, father! sobbingWhy did you leave! Of course the vision knows my name. It probes my thoughts. But I am learning the tricks, I am. Soon I will block them out entirely. ranting quietly to himselfYes, questions. Visions always have questions for Dustil... before the killing starts. I won't answer! yellingHear me apparition! I won't answer! I'll be going now. Do you know what causes the visions here? I am not a vision. You are a Jedi? Carth? You are Carth Onasi's son? You are Dustil? You killed those other Jedi! Who are you talking about? Who are you? Dustil Onasi General! Is the way clear? I have new orders for you. Charge! Lie Yes, the path is clear. Go ahead, I'll cover you. Not yet.


End file.
